Woke up in hell
by Banana.Crackers
Summary: Two years after the search of the body, the boys slowly started to grow apart, and one disaster will make them reunite: Zombie Apocalypse.


**Author's Note**

Oh yes, zombies in Castle Rock. I thought this would be a fun Halloween project since I'm at a loss on what to do with my other story, "The Sadie Hawkins Dance"...If any suggestions on where to go with that one, PM me with some of your ideas, because I really don't know what to do with that. Anyhow, hope you like my shot at a zombie apocalypse in the 60's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stand By Me or any of Stephen King's characters.

**Claimer:** I do however own any random character I choose to randomly put in here.

* * *

**Chapter 1:One fine morning..Not**

**Chris' POV**

My dad came home really late from Junior Merrill's house. Obviously he'd been drinking, so he greeted me with a good one to the eye. He looked pretty beaten, like he'd been bit by a dog or something. I could really care less what happened to him at that moment. Instead, I went to my room and drown out his loud voice screaming random drunken obscenities and shut my eyes.

I woke in the morning to a sharp scream. I shook it off thinking it was the dream I had. In my dream, some big guy was chasing a girl with a knife or something. It must of been from that dumb horror movie I watched the night before.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then started for the bathroom. While I was in there, I heard a loud groan. It was my dad. He was probably still drunk or something. He started to pace around for a bit. I really had it with his bullshit by this point so I always had my knife handy, in case one day he tried to kill me. Once I left the bathroom, there he was. He started to slightly stagger toward me.

"Dad, just go back to bed your still fucking drunk." I spat at him.

Then I realized something weird. When he stepped in the light, his eyes were crazy. Lifeless to be exact. He had blood dripping from his mouth. It looked as if someone's jugular was clenched between his teeth. He then spotted me and gave a demonic growl.

"Dad..." I froze. He ran at full speed towards me. "Holy shit!"

I nearly fell back for a second trying to process just what the hell was going on with him. He lunged at me nearly biting my ear off. I managed to push him off against the wall and he fell over. I took this time to take out my switch blade. He gave one last growl and I stabbed him through the eye without thinking.

"Oh shit...I fucking killed him..." I had my hands on my head trying to wake up, thinking this was just a really vivid dream. But that clearly wasn't the case, seeing as my dad's dead body was still there in a pool of his blood. My dad was a zombie. A brain dead flesh eating zombie straight from a horror movie. I heard someone else running toward me. I readied my knife again. It was Eyeball.

"What the hell's go- ..."He froze for a minute as his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! What the hell did you do?" Eyeball looked as if he was ready to piss himself by this point.

"I-I didn't do anything! He tried to bite my ear off!" My I stammered. "I don't know, he charged at me like a zombie, straight from a fucking horror film if that wasn't enough information for you."

"Shit...What the hell are we gonna do?" He said seeming desperate for an answer.

"I don't think dad is the only one, I heard a woman screaming bloody murder when I woke up..." I said nervously trying to light my smoke. This is was the most I've talked to Eyeball without him trying to punch my teeth in.

"Okay, get your shit together and let's get the fuck outta here..." He said lighting his own smoke while walking to his room.

I stopped for a second trying to collect myself. Hoping and praying my friends were safe. Mostly, my girlfriend Marie. I grabbed the .45 I hawked from my dad 3 years before and loaded it. I went in my dad's room and took the rest of his ammo and his last few packs of smokes. I ran out of the room and collided with Eyeball instead.

"You ready?" He asked instead of getting mad.

"Yea. There's an axe and other sharp stuff out in the garage." I remembered.

We walked towards the door to the garage and went in. Eyeball grabbed the axe, and I took a crowbar.

"We should see if the phone works, maybe we can call the police. Maybe there's already a rescue chopper or a boat or something." I said remembering rescue stations in the movies.

"You might be right. Let's just check and get the hell out of here."

Luck was still somewhat on our side, seeing as the phone still worked. But 9-1-1 was busy as fuck. So I tried to call Marie. No answer. Swearing at the phone, I kept dialling. I tried Gordie's house next. He picked up his phone sounding just as scared and confused as I was.

"H-Hello?" His voice quivered.

"Hey man, it's Chris. You weren't bit or anything right? Isn't that how these things work?" I questioned hoping he wasn't.

"No, my parents are gone; they darted out the door after one of my neighbours. I guess there's no hope for them." He said, sound like he was holding back tears.

"I had to off my dad earlier. He almost got me." I told him.

"Holy shit..." Gordie said.

"Grab something sharp like a huge knife or an axe or something and meet me and Eyeball at the tree house, I'll check if anyone else is still alive."

"Alright, I will..." He said as he trailed off and hung up.

I paused for a moment and continued to dial any number I could remember. Not one of them picked up. I had a sudden urge to try calling someone else. Teddy. Although we haven't really talked in 2 years, I was getting desperate for people I could try.

Thankfully, he answered.

"Hello?" He basically yelled in my ear.

"Teddy? Is that you man?" I asked.

"Yea, man it's me, is this Chris?" He sounded surprised I called.

"Yea, listen grab something sharp or heavy and meet me, Eyeball and Gordie at the tree house." I said trying to hurry it up.

"Alright, I'll try." He said with a shaky voice.

I hung up the phone. I decided I might as well try call Vern and see if him and Billy were okay.

"Hello?" Vern said. He didn't sound worried at all.

"Vern? Are you and Billy okay?" I asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't we be? Is this Chris?" He now sounded very confused. Leave it to Vern not knowing what's going on.

"Jesus Christ, some things never change." I half laughed. "Look out you window and tell me what's wrong."

"Okay just a minute." Vern put down the phone and walked to the window.

"Holy shit! Is that Mrs. Anderson? What is she doing? Aw! Gross!" Vern said in shock. "What the fuck is happening?" He shouted in the phone.

"Zombies Vern. That's what. Where's your folks?"

"They just left for work a few minutes ago...Shit! Just a minute." Vern dropped the phone, probably to check for his parents.

"FUCK! ..." Was all I heard in the background.

"They're dead! They didn't even make it out of the drive way! Crap! They just stood up! What the hell do we do? I gotta tell Billy!"

"Okay just get Billy, grab something sharp or an axe and wait in your house. We'll pick you up." I said knowing he wouldn't meet us anywhere.

"What's going on?" Eyeball asked.

"We gotta meet Teddy, Gordie at the tree house, and pick up Vern and Billy on the way there." I informed him. Eyeball looked slightly annoyed at the first few names and lightened up a bit with the last.

"Alright then. Let's go." He answered. And with that, we got up and opened the front door.

"Holy fuck..." We managed to say. What a fucking morning.


End file.
